Wrecking Ball
by BecBoc
Summary: ...Niley? Kind of? Maybe?


**_Wrecking Ball_**

_I never meant to start a war_

_I just wanted you to let me in_

_I guess I should have let you win_

_Don't you ever say I just walked away_

_I will always want you_

I couldn't decide.

Was she apologizing or once again insulting me? _Wait? _Why was I even considering this song was about me? I mean it could be about _him. _Her fiancé. But hell if it was about him their relationship had become just as toxic as ours once was, and it hadn't seemed like that when she gushed over him the other day. Which brought me back to square one, was this song about me? About _us? _

I closed my laptop leaning back against the sofa feeling conflicted.

"You want breakfast babe?"

I looked up at Olivia wearing my shirt and just a pair of panties. Normally that sight alone would turn me on but today not even Miss universe could distract me.

"No, I'm good." I responded standing up, her eyes suddenly looking at me confused.

"You're already up and dressed, I thought we were going to spend the morning together in the apartment?" Olivia pouted giving me a look and I just shrugged apologetic moving over to my girlfriend.

"I'm sorry, Joe wants to see me about band stuff." I lied.

Olivia nodded her expression understanding, "Okay, but you owe me. Tomorrow we need to got out, some place nice for dinner." I nodded at her and leaned forward waiting for a kiss that she willing gave. "And I'm going to productively go and spend some money buying something nice to wear so I have high expectations for tomorrow night."

I grinned at her tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She was perfect, in so many ways and I knew exactly how lucky I was to have her in my life. Olivia was exactly what every guy wanted, beautiful, down to earth and completely understanding in all circumstances. Yet I still had doubts. I kissed her again, trying to find the one _thing _that was still missing. True love. And once again I pulled away disappointed. I wanted her to be the one, yet she wasn't, none of them had been.

"I'll see you later," She whispered biting her lip.

With that she turned and went back to the kitchen leaving me standing there still confused. I quickly grabbed my wallet, phone and keys heading out the door. My decision to go to Joe's was to find some perspective, Joe was an idiot most of the time but lately he'd been giving some damn good advice about women.

It was twenty minutes later when I reached his apartment I began to have even more doubts, but I pressed ahead needing answers. I went to unlock the door with my own set of keys, only to hear laughing from within.

_Wait?_ That wasn't Blanda?

I quickly opened the door ready to condemn my brother only to stop. Joe sat on the couch one hand on his girlfriend's knee, the other around the back of the one and only girl whose laugh I knew from a mile off.

"Nick!" Demi shouted jumping up, "I was just about to come by, and here you are! Fantastic I'm just showing the love birds my photos from Africa."

I just stood there for a moment keys still in hand as Demi's smile faltered.

"And by the look on your face I'm the last person you wanted to see…"

"No, _no_" I quickly jumped in apologetic shaking my head, "No of course not Demi! I'm so happy you're back and I really want to see the photos I just-"

"Wanted to see Joe?" She asked.

I opened my mouth to lie, but I'd already done that once today. I nodded and she just shrugged sitting back down, "Well I'll just torture Blanda with my photos, Joe you are excused for the time being." Demi snapped as my older brother gave me a look and stood up.

"Wait is this the attractive tour guide you were talking about?" Blanda asked still immersed in the photos, as instantly Demi's smile reignited my presence completely forgotten.

"Is this a discussion to be had here or in the other room?" Joe asked straight away and then just turned and started walking away, "Clearly it is otherwise you wouldn't have just let yourself in right? You know you could at least knock and say hello like normal people do."

"I'm you brother." I followed as we moved into the opposite room.

"Yeah and I'm so in tune with your thoughts I already know what this is going to be about." Joe proclaimed rolling his eyes, "Nick what were you expecting? You know her, Miley wants to put her two cents in every chance she gets." I looked at him feeling a little concerned I was that predictable.

"So you think it's about me?" I asked.

Joe scoffed, "Of course it's about you. I haven't heard the song but Blanda read me the lyrics this morning- it's about you."

I groaned, "It's like she apologizing-"

"Why do you even care Nick? It's been years."

"Almost four actually." I responded dismally.

"Look, what do you want from her? You can't keep doing this to each other."

I glared at Joe, "You think I don't know that Joe? I do."

"Then get your shit together, be the man you weren't four years ago and have a God damn conversation with her. Then you need to stop writing songs and then Miley might finally stop retaliating." Joe proclaimed looking at me frustrated.

I stared at him taking a step back, "Wait? Are you implying this is my fault?"

Joe groaned this time, "Nick you fucked her over, more then once. She's bitter and still in love with you."

"No, no she's not. Teen Choice all she talked about was-"

"Yeah Liam I was there too." Joe retorted, "And she completely ignored me until I leaned across Demi, her eyes were too busy staring at you." I just clenched my jaw not knowing how to respond at that comment, because I knew he was right. Miley had just stared at me expectantly and I'd said basically nothing.

"Talk to her Nick, sort this out." He instructed more calmly.

"It's never worked before, why would it now?"

"Because for a change I think she might be willing to listen." He responded simply.

"I'll agree with that." A new voice announced.

We both turned to see Demi leaning on the doorframe, her eyes locked on me. "She isn't trying to get you back Nick, it's not about that. She loves Liam, and she's attempting to figure out their relationship. But Miley still feels drawn to you, Teen Choice was prove enough of that because hell she wasn't coming over just to see me that was for sure. Joe's right you need to sort this out."

"Demi, I don't know what to say to her because if I tell her the truth-"

"It'll make her pissed." Demi finished as I nodded.

"Well at least if you came out with it then we could actually try and rectify the situation going on between you two. Like she said this _war _you've got going on needs to stop- lyrics are getting you no where, it's time to talk." Demi proclaimed raising her finger at me,

I sighed uneasily, "Fine, fine but-"

"Good you're having coffee with her at two." Demi instructed.

My eyes widened shaking my head, "What? Are you her personal manager or something? Having you as a middleman isn't helping." I felt myself snap and Demi just glared.

"Well this _middleman _already saw little miss Miley this morning, and I convinced her that you wanted to talk. She believed me." Demi stated simply smiling behind me at Joe,

"But how did you know I'd want to talk to her? You lied in the hope I'd-"

"There was no hope, I _knew _you'd be concerned about this. I knew exactly how you'd both respond because you are so completely alike when it comes to this huge _thing _going on." Demi announced.

"So I guess it's time you put all the cards on the table and sort this shit out." Joe muttered.

I looked at Demi and sighed nodding. "Fine, but it might change everything."

"Change might be good in this scenario."

"And it might mean the end to this supposed war." Joe added.

"Not to mention _wrecking _each other's relationships with lyrics."

I took the words on board and nodded. It was time to sort this out.

* * *

**A/N: **This is what you get at 1am when you can't sleep and are listening to Wrecking Ball :)


End file.
